


Just an Archer

by Sophia_the_Scribe



Series: The Scribe's Poesy [9]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Battle, Gen, Hope, Loyalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_the_Scribe/pseuds/Sophia_the_Scribe
Summary: A poem for an archer in Narnia's army.





	Just an Archer

Just an archer on the hillside,  
Nothing greater, nothing less;  
Insignificant, I’m often  
Disappointed, I confess.

Though I love my home, my Narnia—  
Loyal I will be, and true—  
Yet I wonder at my calling  
In the wars that oft ensue.

How much difference can I fashion:  
Save one ally, kill one foe,  
Many former quickly falling  
While the latter’s numbers grow?

Yet I know this is my duty,  
And my duty I will keep.  
Simple nod my captain gives me  
Brings forth what I know so deep.

And the day my king did seek me,  
Not his warriors and knights,  
Smiled at me in commendation,  
Comforts me in sleepless nights.

Aye, my work does not turn battles:  
Insignificant, I know;  
But an archer on the hillside  
Saves his king and slays his foe.


End file.
